


Mine

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, M/M, Murder, Thorns of Death, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And we can guess you got angry?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> See, I had this idea while trying to sleep last night and like an idiot, I didn't write the idea down when I had it, so, this is the best I could do with what I remeber. Hopefully it's at least decent.

“Alan was always warm. No matter the time o’ day or the year, ‘e was warm. I swore, I coulda used ‘im as a better blanket and tha’ warmth was always passed to me when Alan would lay in my arms. The lad just radiated heat an’ tha’ told me somehtin’ was wrong. When he lost the heat. ‘E ne’er told me right away tha’ ‘e was sick. Kept it to himself like ‘e did with a lot of thin’s he thought I wouldn’t handle well. ‘E kept getting colder. Night after night, ‘e went from a furnace to an ice cube and ‘e was the one tha’ needed me tae keep warm. I ‘ated those nights, especially the night when ‘e broke down after I damn well forced ‘im tae tell me wha’ the fuck was wrong with him.” his eyes remained far, his attention hardly held by the metal desk in front of him. “We both cried that night.” he sighed. “Later, when everyone found out about ‘im, ‘e noticed the way ‘e was bein’ treated, admittedly, even by me. ‘E saw everyone was treatin’ ‘im like ‘e was about tae kill o’er, even Spears had a change toward ‘im. ‘E dinnae do or say anythin’ but ‘is eyes were softer when lookin’ at ‘im. Alan wanted those cold eyes like ‘e gave tae everyone else.”

“You tried the rumour, didn’t you?”

Eric’s eyes slowly trailed up the reaper sat across from him. “Ye should know tha’. I killed so many jus’ fer Alan an’ ‘e dinnae appreciate it, hell, ‘e was willin’ tae run away with me sae I dinnae kill anymore. Nearly got ‘imself killed by savin’ tha’ rich brat.” he sneered.

“Did you watch Mr. Humphries decline?”

Eric nodded, lowering his eyes to the table. “Everyone saw ‘im go downhill, bu’ I lived with the lad. I saw _everythin’_. His sunken in eyes, colourless skin, ‘is rapid weight loss, everythin’. Go’ tae the part tha’ somedays ‘e couldn’t even lift a glass o’ water tae ‘is mouth.”

“And we can guess you got angry?”

“Angry?” Eric repeated. “No. I was pissed. I was pissed at ‘im but I was more pissed at the bitch’s record tha’ took Alan’s body hostage. I wanted tae save ‘im from ‘er.” his eyes traveled lower to his red stained hands, the metal of the handcuffs clinking as he lifted his hands onto the table, splaying them out for the reaper to see. “An’ I did. I saved ‘im.”

“That was your solution to this? Murder?”

Eric shook his head, a grin spreading over his lips. “I dinnae murder ‘im, I jus’ took back wha’ was mine. Alan dinnae belong tae ‘er. ‘E belonged tae me an’ now, I ‘ave ‘im all tae myself.”


End file.
